


Наверху, где горы встречаются с небесами

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Спасение – это не то, что просто берёт и происходит с вами само по себе. Когда кто-то предлагает вам руку помощи – вам решать, брать её или нет.***Ещё один взгляд на то, что произошло на Тангородрим.Текст также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6438681/16465246.





	Наверху, где горы встречаются с небесами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up Where The Mountains Meet The Heavens Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749730) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Вот мы наконец и узнаем, как TheLionInMyBed видит одну из ключевых вех в отношениях Фингона и Маэдроса!!! Все её истории, которые я выкладываю отдельными текстами, складываются в очень красивую цельную повесть. И эту историю можно читать после "Детских шалостей" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069216), но перед "Ради узника в башне и полёта птиц" (а ссылка будет добавлена позже!!!) и "Изысканными удовольствиями" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383324).

— Орёл?.. — устало проговорил Маэдрос. — У тебя совсем уже идеи иссякли?

— Маэдрос… — отозвалось видение, спрыгивая на скальный выступ.

— Долго же ты не показывался, — Маэдросу подумалось, он не видел своего мучителя с месяц как.

— Долго, — Фингон, или что там носило его обличье, оглядел его, стиснув зубы. Маэдрос даже не стал обращать на это внимания. Когда-то нагота, как и грязь, покрывающая с головы до ног, могли послужить ему поводом для стыда, но те дни давно минули. — Я здесь, чтобы вернуть тебя домой, — продолжило существо, увидев отсутствие всякой реакции.

— Всё не так должно быть, — ответил Маэдрос. — Ты должен злиться или демонстрировать мне, как ты разочарован.

Нечто просто на него пялилось. Не особенно-то оно было похоже на тех Фингонов, которых обычно поставляло ему воображение. Слишком тощее и измождённое, чтобы быть тем юношей, что остался в Валиноре. Но и не пресмыкающееся и разрушенное, каким Враг мучил его себе на потеху.

— Я дал им сгореть, — всё равно сказал Маэдрос. — Я заставил тебя их убить. Я это сделал.

— Шш-ш… ты весь дрожишь, — оно сняло с плеч светлый подбитый мехом плащ — а вот это уже ближе к тому, как всё должно происходить, но затем всё испортило, потянувшись к нему и попытавшись обернуть плащом плечи его самого. — У меня в мешке еда и бинты… но сначала надо как-то тебя снять отсюда. — Голос существа был таким ломким.

Маэдрос проигнорировал и этот плащ. Он уже вполне хорошо был знаком с ловкостью, с какой эта рука превращала невыносимый холод в тепло, чтобы знать, что всё это происходит лишь у него в воображении.

— Ты меня не слушаешь! Я всё это сделал, я во всём виноват. Фингон, Фингон же! Вразумись уже! Ты меня убить должен, пока они не пришли. Я прошу тебя. Убей меня. Ты уже наверняка от всего этого так устал и знаешь, что нет никакого смысла… прошу тебя, Клятва никогда не позволит закончиться этому, но ты-то можешь, прошу тебя…

— Тише, тише, — сказало оно. — Никто никого тут не убивает. — И ухватилось за выступ скалы рядом с ним, подтянулось повыше, и Маэдросу пришлось повернуть голову, чтоб уклониться от посыпавшегося песка и камней. Вокруг его запястья сомкнулась рука, пытаясь подлезть под кандалы, повернуть их, найти сочленение, которого там не было. Руку пронзила боль, будто разгорелись тлеющие угли. Боль заполыхала сильней, когда предплечье непроизвольно дёрнулось.

— Прости, — извинилось оно.

— Не сработает. Ты же знаешь, — прошипел Маэдрос.

— А ключ есть?

— Нет. Мелькор рукой согнул железо вокруг моего запястья. Ты сам видел.

— Но как тогда я могу это снять?

— Никак. _В этом-то и смысл_.

Оно сделало глубокий вдох, и он ощутил щекой выдох.

— А как глубоко это вделано в скалу? Долота у меня нет, но…

— Глубоко.

— Я уж и забыл, каким ты бываешь сварливым, — устало и ласково сказало оно. — Ну хорошо. Ты же всегда был самым умным. А что я  _могу_ сделать?

— Я тебе уже говорил.

— А я тебе уже говорил, что никто тут никого не убивает. Мы могли бы снять это, — нерешительно сказало оно, — если б не мешал твой большой палец.

— Не могли бы. Наручник вделан в самую кость.

Оно издало какой-то звук и прекратило изучать руку Маэдроса, опустив взгляд на него самого.

— Хорошо. Это… хорошо. А тут ты что чувствуешь?

Его пальцы скользнули по ладони Маэдроса, и та дёрнулась в безмолвном ответе на прикосновение — достаточно, чтобы стало больно.

— Ниже наручника, — существо пожевало кончик одной из своих кос… детская привычка, которую настоящий Фингон давно перерос. — Я… я не знаю, что ещё делать. Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было побольше времени, но думать я не в состоянии, а они в любую минуту могут нас заметить. Мне придётся сломать тебе руку, а потом перерезать, — существо попыталось поймать взгляд Маэдроса в поисках разрешения на такое.

— У тебя есть что-то, что я мог бы закусить? — спросил Маэдрос, не желая развлекать его своими попытками играть в шарады, где никакого выбора у него всё равно не было. А если это _вправду_ был Фингон, если, если только…

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Уверен, я в надёжных руках! — ответил он и засмеялся. Охватив его, веселье теперь ни за что не желало отпускать, и он трясся, как лиса, которая во сне грезит о зайце. Но существо надавило ему на грудь так, что было невозможно дышать, а потом больно вцепилось в руку. Но какая разница, если он руку и так сейчас потеряет? Нечто всё пыталось утихомирить его, но зачем вообще успокаиваться ради какого-то плода собственного воображения? И что ещё было делать, кроме как хохотать?

Он захрипел, и голос его покинул, так что теперь он только трясся и трясся и остановиться не мог.

Существо старалось сильно его не трогать — а вот видения всегда трогали! — но теперь оно спрыгнуло ниже с выступа, на котором стояло, и встало на цыпочки, прижимаясь к нему, одной рукой держа за свободное запястье, а другой потянувшись к его лицу. Маэдрос попытался отшатнуться, но деваться было некуда, и преуспел он лишь в том, чтобы с треском стукнуться головой о камень. Существо отпустило его и шагнуло назад, насколько позволял скальный выступ, черты его лица сложились в маску беспокойства.

— Да перестань уже! — выплюнул он. — Просто делай, что надо! То, зачем ты пришёл!

Он был даже рад, что это ненастоящий Фингон. Слуги Врага уже видели его самые худшие проявления… как он визжал, бредил, как извивался в грязи от собственного тела. Хотя это нечто пахло Фингоном — он не мог припомнить, пахло ли оно так обычно, — и косы его, где не царапали золотом лент, были мягкими.

 _«Вернись с небес на землю»_ , — обругал он себя. Всё это неважно. Значение имеет лишь нож у пояса _этого_. Если удастся удержать руку неподвижной достаточно долго, есть шанс, что всё закончится.

Стараясь, чтобы его действия не были слишком уж очевидными, он наблюдал, как нечто карабкается обратно на выступ, торчавший из скалы рядом с его запястьем.

— Если его крутануть, то получится, — сказало оно неуверенно, очень бережно стараясь его не касаться. — Хотя всё равно будет больно.

Маэдрос едва сумел подавить новый смешок.

— Да уж, несомненно.

Оно вытащило нож — _нож!_ — отрезало полосу от своей туники и передало ему. После минутной заминки он взял тряпицу и впился в неё зубами. Какой смысл терять не только руку, но в придачу ещё и зуб.

А орёл всё ещё был там и кружил над ними. Не может же быть, чтоб это был один из орлов Манвэ. Просто какая-то птица. Просто игра воображения.

Но он всё равно смотрел.

И услышал щелчок, а потом ощутил, как что-то резко выкручивает запястье. Однако боль подступила не сразу. Дыхание его потяжелело, на висках выступил пот, но они и раньше ломали ему кости, и он был уверен, что сумел не показать и виду, что-то не так.

— Ты в порядке? — спросило нечто… и, наверно, повторило не раз и не два. — Теперь для остального нам понадобится жгут, думаю. Правильно?

Маэдрос закусил тряпку сильнее и проигнорировал сказанное. Он не собирался помогать останавливать кровотечение… истечение кровью до смерти. Оно пожало плечами и расстегнуло пояс, цепляясь за камень одной рукой.

— Подержишь для меня, пока я обвяжу? — спросило оно, глядя так бесхитростно и наивно, и протянуло ему нож.

Уловка! Конечно, уловка! Зачем предлага… зачем бы… _зачем?_

Трясущейся куда больше от неуверенности, чем от боли рукой, он взял клинок. Рукоятка ножа была выточена из акульего зуба — тот, под его пальцами, ощущался таким грубым, таким настоящим… а лезвие выглядело очень острым. Они и раньше давали ему оружие: подстраивая пародийные попытки побега или как средство против чудовищ, ими же созданных, чтобы он мог избавить хозяев этих существ от плодов их опытов, переломанных и давно перешедших черту, до которой их ещё можно было спасти. Это, конечно, развлекало их больше всего, но если бы он не делал такого, смерть несчастных заняла бы дни. Недели. Месяцы. А сколько времени потребуется ему, чтобы умереть? Даже тогда он не думал, что может такого захотеть. У него всё ещё была цель… было что-то, что он может дать своим соплеменникам… каким бы малым ни было это милосердие.

Когда же он сдался?

Его сломала не боль, но знание, насколько же его жизнь бесполезна, что даже братья и друзья не видят никакого смысла в его спасении, что даже враги не видят никакого смысла в дальнейших его пытках.

Не колеблись! Он знал, лучше не колебаться… но они дали ему нож — значит, они хотят, чтобы он умер? Это их планы?

А пояс вокруг его руки уже был туго стянут, сам он после перелома тяжело повис под собственным весом и ощущал, будто кости вытягиваются, словно в них льют расплавленный свинец. Он был не в состоянии думать…

— Ну вот, — сказало нечто с лицом Фингона. — Я так быстро, как я… Маэдрос, _дыши_. Медленно. Посмотри на меня, посмотри, я здесь, я никуда не уйду. Хорошо. Так, да. Хорошо. Дай это сюда, — оно протянуло руку.

Это был не Фингон и не спасение. Не милосердие, которое он мог бы сам себе подарить.

А ещё.

_И ещё._

Называя его слабым и глупым, они были правы, и Маэдрос заслужил каждую толику своей боли, потому что не знал, как отпустить это всё. Потому что он отдал существу нож обратно.

— Всё скоро закончится, — соврало нечто, шершавыми пальцами тронув его за щеку.

Орёл вошёл в разворот, прорезая широкими крыльями воздух. Не так много птиц осмеливались летать среди этого пепла. Тут не на что было охотиться. Зачем же тот прилетел?

Нож был остёр. Он сказал себе, что не так уж и больно. Кровь в руке циркулировала столь слабо, что сейчас выходила рывками, и он пытался сосредоточиться на липкой щекотке, с которой та сбегала вниз, к локтю… чтобы не чувствовать остального.

Всё было прекрасно. Бывало гораздо хуже… ну, он был уверен.

Сухожилия скрипели так громко, что, казалось, скрежет отдаётся эхом от пиков вокруг… и дрожью в его руке.

Всё прекрасно.

Смотреть никогда облегчения не приносило, но орла больше не наблюдалось, и подавлять боль больше не получалось, так что он повернул голову. Нож как раз глубоко рассекал кость, перепиливая сломанные края, кожа обвисла, будто пустой чулок.

Щёки у существа были мокрыми, на одну, словно веснушками, брызнула кровь. Но оно не остановилось и лица не утёрло… хотя Саурон ненавидел пачкаться о плоды своих рук. Да Саурон и разрез сделал бы куда более аккуратный, чем…

— Почти всё, — сказал Фин… сказал… сказал…

Как отпали последние кусочки плоти, Маэдрос не увидел. Существо схватило его за предплечье, но ладонь его была скользкой от крови, а хватка на удивление слабой.

Мир угрожающе покачнулся. Он что — падал? Существо закричало, и что-то тяжёлое прилетело ему в грудь, пришпиливая к скале. Теперь его правую руку ничто не держало, и боль стала сильнее, чем когда-либо в его жизни.

На какое-то время всё вокруг стало очень нечётким.

Ниже места, где он висел, был уступ — достаточно близко, чтоб, если вытянуться, он мог встать там на цыпочки. Там существо ранее и приземлилось, там и все другие до него раньше стояли. А он сам никогда его не касался. Но, когда он пришёл в себя, оказалось, он лежит на этом уступе, а над ним присел Фингон. Ну или то, что приняло его облик. Вкус тряпки во рту отдавал желчью, и если б в нём осталось хотя бы что-то для рвоты, он бы уже задохнулся.

— Прости… — сказало нечто. — Я вообще не думал… ты… ох! — Оно опять протянуло руку к его лицу, и у Маэдроса не было ни капельки сил, чтоб отдёрнуться или укусить эти пальцы, окровавленные и липкие, что трогали его рот. Оно вытащило у него из рта ткань, скомкало и бросило в пропасть… в ничто. — Ты меня слышишь? Прошу тебя, скажи что-нибудь! Пусть даже самое колкое и язвительное. У тебя теперь есть оправдания для всего!

Маэдроса опять прошили рвотные спазмы, и Фингон повернул его голову вбок. На камни вытекла тонкая нитка желчи. Маэдрос не в состоянии был шевелиться, не более чем там, на скале, изменилось лишь его положение в пространстве: теперь он лежал. А боль была всё такой же. Он-то думал, что уже к ней привык: постоянно жгло выбитое плечо, кандалы натирали до кровавых мозолей, на спине от беспрерывного трения о скалу были язвы, голова болела, всё время мучила жажда, живот будто кто-то грыз. Оказалось, он так ошибался. Боль теперь текла сквозь него, как что-то отдельное, что-то живое… что-то деятельное и мстительное, ошеломляющее. Боль вгрызалась в повреждённый сустав, глодала запястье, давила на грудь так, что он не в состоянии был вдохнуть. Сердце билось прерывисто, трепетало и заикалось… и он хотел, чтобы оно просто остановилось уже.

— У меня есть вода, — произнесло нечто. — Но не стоит сейчас… может, мне приподнять твою руку? Ноги? Или и то, и другое? Я не помню… ты всегда разбирался в таком куда лучше. Ещё кровь всё течёт, я не пойму, справляется жгут или нет, может, мне нужно… или я мог бы… Маэдрос, я прошу тебя, ну скажи мне… я просто не знаю, что делать!

— Прекрати панику, — сказал Маэдрос. Слова дались ему трудно… чудо, что и вообще дались.

— Да, — Фингон издал то ли смешок, то ли всхлип. — Да, перестану, обещаю. Так скажи мне.

Саурон всегда спрашивал его мнения… но не спрашивал, что следует делать.

— Подними руку, — выдавил он. — Повязка… Давление… ты же знаешь, — Фингон был на тех же занятиях по анатомии, Саурон о сосудах знал всё, как и о задней части своего… — Маэдрос чуть не задохнулся новым смешком, которого, по ощущениям, не пережил бы.

Фингон — не Фингон — приподнял его руку и вытянул над головой, прислонив к чему-то, чего не было видно, и боль в плече отступила, утихая до знакомого тупого гула, который он привык выносить.

Кисть руки так и торчала в скале. Маэдросу не надо было так уж сильно поворачивать голову, чтобы её разглядеть, а потом он не смог отвести взгляда даже тогда, когда Фингон творил с запястьем что-то такое, отчего новой агонией прострелило руку. То, в скале, казалось чуждым, совсем не его… бледная, ногти длинные и кривые, крючковатые пальцы согнулись, словно приманивая к себе…

Фингон чуть сдвинулся и перекрыл ему вид.

— Думаю, теперь всё. Кровотечение остановилось. Что теперь? Маэдрос, посмотри на меня. Что теперь?

Это помогло вновь начать думать.

— Достань её.

Побольше чар, и с кровью и плотью справиться удалось бы получше… Кем бы ни было это нечто и чем бы ни руководствовалось, отступать оно не собиралось.

Фингон вздрогнул и на кисть в кандалах взгляда не поднял.

— Хорошо. Но не сейчас. Ты согрелся? — Он поёрзал, разглаживая меховой плащ, в который Маэдроса укутал. — Попить сможешь?

Вряд ли существовали яды и зелья, по крайней мере, способные сохраниться в такой фляге, что ему предлагалась, которые могли всерьёз его положение ухудшить, так что он согласно кивнул. Фингон помог ему сесть, точнее, сам его усадил, поднёс к губам флягу, потому что собственные его руки — рука — слишком тряслись.

Похоже, там была всё же вода, и, похоже, Фингон хотел отдать ему всю, но Маэдрос оттолкнул флягу после пары глотков — ведь хотя бы один из них должен был всё контролировать. Теперь, когда во рту больше не было иссушающе сухо, каждый выдох скрёб по горлу, будто ножовка… но с Маэдросом случались вещи и хуже, так что он точно знал, что происходит с телом, когда после долгой жажды пьёшь слишком много воды.

— Дай мне знать, если захочешь ещё, — Фингон — так он решил, это Фингон? — закрутил флягу и убрал её с глаз. И как-то так всё устроил, что теперь голова Маэдроса покоилась у него на груди, а правой рукой он обнимал его, поддерживая плечо.

Маэдрос мог притвориться, что просто подыгрывает этой новой игре. Но существо, что его обнимало, было тёплым… а Маэдрос был холодным… таким холодным и так давно. И не чувствовал в себе сил отстраняться.

— Фингон, — осторожно проговорил он.

—  _Да_ , — ответил его собеседник, казалось, страшно довольный тем, что, наконец, услышал из его уст своё имя.

— Ты прыгнул. С орла на уступ.

— Да, — Фингон улыбнулся, так внезапно и ярко, будто солнечный блик на остром клинке. — Я не знал, что ты видел… добрые сорок футов!

— Как ты планировал забраться обратно?

— О… ну… — тот опять пожевал кончик косы — и быстро выплюнул: волосы пропитались кровью Маэдроса. — Ну, может, Торондор к нам подлетит, пролетит снизу, и, может, мы прыгнем к нему на спину…

— Может?!

— Ну, я не говорил, что план хороший, а если ты находишь такой способ спасения столь неприятным, можешь остаться и ждать новых героев-спасителей, — буркнул Фингон и сразу нахмурился, будто сам испугался, что зашёл слишком уж далеко. — Ты же знаешь, я не всерьёз…

— О, да они меня с руками оторвут, я ж теперь не тяну даже на порченную девицу!*

— Я и вправду тебя тут оставлю! — голос Фингона был очень усталым и грустным… и полным любви.

Стало так больно… во имя всех богов, кого он предал, это ожгло больней, чем потеря руки. Но Маэдрос посмотрел в это чужое родное лицо и сказал:

— Нет. Не оставишь, — и позволил себе в это поверить.

**Author's Note:**

> *в оригинале каламбур звучит как “second hand damsel” – в эпитете, применяемом к девице, обыгрывается не только факт, что вишенка сорвана, а девица потасканная, но и отсутствие у Маэдроса одной руки. За оторванные руки в переводе каламбура и прочие замечания спасибо Kalix!!!! <3


End file.
